


winter mornings

by Atena



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Fluff, M/M, college students au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atena/pseuds/Atena
Summary: Jihyun Kim and Jumin Han have been childhood friends ever since the third grade. Yet, what they were never prepared for was becoming college students and eventually falling for each other.





	

Sunlight streamed through the window blinds, creating horizontal strips on Jihyun's sleeping body. It was memorizing to watch his childhood friend painted in gold and white. Jumin wished that he knew how to take photos or draw in times like this-- Instead, all he can do is strain his eyes, endeavoring to capture every detail with the lens of his own eyes. 

"V." His hand reaches to drag the loose blanket closer to V's chest, tucking him in with gentle motions. He stood above him, a towering shadow that cascades over V's body and blocking the beams of gold. A small part of him told him to wake V up, but Jumin couldn't bring himself to do so. There aren't any classes today either, so there isn't any point in waking up early; it's just a part of Jumin's daily routine.

Jihyun Kim is a decently built man, his feet capable of nearly reaching the end of the bed but not quite so far as Jumin's would. Yet, under the sheets, dressed in a casual white tank shirt and baggy black yoga pants, he has never quite looked so small as he did just then, with wispy blue hair and turquoise eyes which squinted in light sleep as sunlight kissed his brow, filtered through Venetian blinds.

He squirms a little, trying to huddle up and fully embrace the warmth of his bed, which would soon fade if he ever were to leave it. Suddenly a kind motion of his childhood friend, who stands there vigilantly like a guardian, helps prevent the blanket from falling him off, eliciting a content, carefree smile upon his face. Jihyun doesn't quite yet want to think about school yet, and as per usual, there is a huge load of homework, even less compelling to do in the cold.

Cool fingers brush against his cheek, and a soft, deep voice calls out his professional name again, and he could just swear that he has heard it before in his sweetest dreams. It somehow comes to mind eventually that it is Jumin and he stills, knowing that he and their companionship were and are always the sweetest part of his own reality.

Indeed, Jihyun Kim has never been afraid of sharing his feelings. Despite his cool and collected exterior, there just was too many emotions stirring inside to keep inside forever and ever. He is lucky seeing that such an opportunity wasn't to arise much later. But like all other artists with secrets, he conceals and dresses up his art elegantly, so his audience can decide what they want to see and him the same.

Yet those thoughts bring him back to reality, and the sharp, uncomfortable feeling of feeling hot and cold at the same time returns to Jihyun.

He opens his eyes and rouses, yawning a soft sound in transition between a high pitched yet quieti whine and a sigh like dragonfly wings before gazing at Jumin like a blind man does at the sun after seeing for the first time.

Jumin meets V's gaze and looks away. If he keeps staring, he will get trapped in his stare, trapped in his bright turquoise eyes. With a loud cough, he clears his throat, hand rolled into a fist against his chest. 

"Good morning, V." He greeted him, harsh grey eyes softening with a gentle smile. "I made strawberry pancakes with whipped cream. You should eat them before they get cold."

Jihyun smiles. His roommate is as formal yet somewhat shy as always. When their gazes meet, aquamarine eyes happily meet onyx ones. A fragile frown crosses his face when Jumin diverts his gaze but he quickly puts on a sunny smile yet again.

"Good morning," V replies, his heart fluttering as his smile finally reaches his eyes. Getting lost in such a fond sight, he can hardly pay any attention. "I'm more than certain they'll be delicious, Jumin. I envy whoever marries you later on."

'You have no one to envy when the only one I wish to marry is you.' Words echo inside his head and he bits his bottom lip, front teeth digging into the chapped skin, as he tries to keep his silence. It's difficult, but he manages. 

On the other hand, seeing Jihyun like this, intimate and vulnerable, makes him want to kiss his peach pink lips. His fingers dig into his palm; he must resist. He can't taint the onely good thing in his life.

"Haha, funny." He rolls his eyes, but smiles a bit at V's comment. "Do you want coffee or orange juice?" Jumin ask as he casually strides towards the doorway.

Seeing Jumin first thing in the morning is always a good start to a good day and a guiding star for the bad. When Jihyun looks at Jumin, it is like the world is slower and sweeter like molasses. Their clear, sparkling eyes meet briefly and it feels like every inch of his body burns with happiness.

It is not an unusual sight for Jihyun to see his best friend so tense. A pale hand outstretches forward, not quite touching Jumin but always staying near so he can take it for reassurance, because only God knows how much the arts major needed it too.

Jihyun almost skips - there is a spring in his foot steps as he follows at Jumin's side. "Orange juice, please!" his voice rings out. Only around Jumin can be so chipper - it was only the other boy who ignited the spark within his soul. The smoky flavor of requited yet unstated feelings saturates the air.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transcript of a roleplay on Amino. The Jihyun centric paragraphs belong solely to me. I am only posting this here because it makes it easier for me to show people this RP, which I am particularly proud of.


End file.
